


Before Work

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Just a typical morning of Sherlock distracting John before he has to go to work





	Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'd, any mistakes are mine

John stood in the bathroom running fingers through his damp hair, trying to get it in place. Sherlock wandered in with a yawn, made his way over and rest his chin on the top of John’s head.

“Hey, quit it,” grumbled John, pulling away.

Sherlock smirked in the mirror and started futzing with his own hair.

John rolled his eyes. “Diva,” he muttered, tightening his robe and heading for the kitchen.

Sherlock followed him in a few moments later, catching John while he was filling up the kettle and leaning in to kiss his throat, pressing up against his back. “You left bed too quickly.”

“Some of us have to go to work, Sherlock,” said John with more patience than he felt.

Reaching over, Sherlock shut off the tap and flipped John around, going in for a kiss.

John nipped at his lower lip and pushed Sherlock back against the island. “Is that how this is?”

“I suppose that depends on you.” Sherlock’s gaze was heated.

John stepped back and leaned against the counter, untying his belt and letting his robe fall open. “How about you show me how bad you want it?”

Sherlock didn’t hesitate to get on his knees. He looked up at John through his lashes and nuzzled at his rapidly filling cock. John wrapped his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and gave a small tug.

Breath catching, Sherlock wrapped his mouth around John’s thick cock, eyes slipping closed as he focused on taking in as much of the girth as possible.

John groaned, leaning against the counter. “Yeah, Sherlock.”

Sherlock bobbed his head, pulling slightly against John’s grip. John knew just how much he liked it. He closed his own eyes, letting Sherlock do what he wanted, feeling the flick of the other man’s tongue as he reached the crest and started down again.

“Christ,” he muttered after a few minutes. “Off,” he growled. “I want to fuck you.”

“Obviously,” smirked Sherlock, letting his own robe fall away.

John rolled his eyes and tugged Sherlock to his feet, pulling lube out of his robe pocket before dropping his own on the floor. “You disinfect the table?”

Sherlock nodded, turning around and draping himself over it, canting his hips enticingly.

“Good.” John coated two fingers and pressed them in, finding Sherlock already loose. “Ah, no wonder you were so ready to go.”

Sherlock shrugged. “As you said, you need to go to work. For some reason.”

John slicked his cock and put a hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. He didn’t bother answering as he guided himself in, swearing softly at the heat of Sherlock’s body.

“Yes,” moaned Sherlock, bracing himself and rocking back against John’s thrusts.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and moved steadily, listening to the soft sounds Sherlock made, watching the way he all but writhed underneath him. He was gorgeous anyway, but more so when he was needy, when he was craving nothing more than John’s touch.

“Gonna fill you up,” growled John. And then I want you to turn over so I can suck you off, can you do that for me?”

“Yes, John,” Sherlock moaned, hands flexing.

John thrust a little harder, a little faster, noticing the time above the stove. He grunted as he came, working himself through, reveling in the sensations.

Finally, John pulled out. Panting, Sherlock rolled over and pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the table.

John gripped Sherlock’s thighs, swallowing his cock all at once. Sherlock cried out and leaned back on his hands, helpless underneath him. He came almost silently, arms shaking as John swallowed his release.

Raising his head and wiping his mouth, John leaned in and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock brushed back a piece of John’s hair that had fallen loose.

They kissed tenderly for a few moments, then John stepped back. “I really am going to be late if I don’t leave now.”

Sherlock gave him a gentle smile and waved him off. John picked up his robe and headed for the bedroom to dress. By the time he returned, Sherlock placed a warm travel mug in his hand and kissed his forehead.

John smiled and stole a proper kiss. “Try not to burn the flat down while I’m gone.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Sherlock.

John headed out for his day, nearly whistling as he went, sipping his tea and feeling more than glad for the way his day had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to snoggy and yorkiepug for encouragement and the twitter thread that got me going
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter as merindab


End file.
